


绿植

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: Other, Tentacles, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	绿植

邓伦是第一个走进那个种满绿植的实验室的。  
当时他的队友们还在后面嘻嘻哈哈的玩箱子推送，他看小孩似的摇摇头打算自己先去探下路。

走廊侧面的房间，一推开门就是满眼的绿植，要用人类泪水浇灌的植物就那样蓬勃美丽的安静生长着。  
邓伦习惯性的四处翻找，他挨个把那些植物的玻璃罩打开，想看看会不会有什么线索隐藏其中。

啊…完全找不到什么有用的呢，等他们过来一起再找找看吧。邓伦有些无奈的瘪瘪嘴，用手摸着那些植物的叶片走神。  
不如先把口播说了吧，邓伦回过神，去摸口袋里的小纸条，却发现手指被细小的藤蔓缠住了。  
他使了使劲，意外的发现手指被缠得死死的，藤曼像是吸附在了手指上，怎么都抽不回来。邓伦伸出另一只手试图解开，突然本来安静的植物像是暴动一般开始抖动。刷刷的叶片摩擦声把邓伦吓了一跳，他下意识环顾四周，忽然手腕一紧，本来只是缠住指尖的绿须不知何时已经攀上手腕，将他两个手腕紧紧束缚在了一起。  
这是节目组安排的机关？已经这么高级了吗？邓伦有些反应不及，呆呆的看着藤曼牢牢绕住了自己的手腕后一条更粗的环住了自己的腰将自己提至半空。  
手腕被吊过了头顶，邓伦一脸茫然的顺从着这株植物的意志。  
大勋他们怎么还不过来啊…

这株藤曼并不像普通植物，它触感光滑细腻，甚至带着点液体似的冰凉湿意。邓伦被悬在空中手又被吊在头顶，他动了动发现根本没有着力点，完全使不上劲，小幅度的扭动一下已是极限了。  
正对面是一块写着字的黑板，这黑板光滑如镜面，刚好可以完整映出邓伦现在的模样。邓伦看着反光里的自己觉得现在这个姿势真是有点微妙的羞耻。  
“是要自己这样被吊着然后其他人解密救下自己吗？”邓伦脑子里闪过无数个猜测，“但他们未免也玩的太久了吧？怎么还不来。”

于此同时，其他几人已经走进了通道，推了推邓伦进去的那扇门发现推不开，只能继续向走廊深处进发，尽头是另一个充斥着普通绿植的房间。  
“伦哥呢？”他们几个找了一圈一无所获，只能猜测也许是节目组的安排，开始安心解密。

与此同时正在眼巴巴等着队友到来的邓伦，被突然伸进衣服的冰凉物体激得一哆嗦。  
什么东西？他不由往后缩了缩，却被粗大的植物主干抵着退无可退。  
冰凉柔软的触感顺着腰腹攀上了胸前，就在邓伦一动不敢动时衣服忽然被掀了起来。邓伦低头看去附在胸上的是两根藤条一样的东西。  
这是什么？邓伦迷惑的挑了挑眉。  
这两根藤条离开胸前立起来，还微微摆动着，像是有自我意识的触手一样。  
乳头忽然暴露在冷空气中受了刺激，慢慢挺立起来。两根触手像是发现了什么有趣的东西，慢慢试探着碰了碰，邓伦吓了一跳忙着想往后缩。  
但就像对咬人的狗一样，你越是示弱它就越是激动。邓伦被固的死死的，但他后缩的动作被触手完全看在眼里，它马上伸出细须捆住了两个乳头，还试着往外拽了拽。  
被束住的乳头立刻开始充血肿胀，只一会就仿佛枝头两颗饱满的红艳果实。“别扯了…好痛！要坏掉了…”邓伦看着自己的乳头被使劲拉拽变形，疼痛让他不得不挺起胸脯努力往前送——这样看上去仿佛是他在迎合着绿植的亵玩，将自己送进它的怀抱。  
藤蔓显然误会了邓伦的迎合，像是得到表扬的小孩子，兴奋的将力度骤然加大。  
乳头处的藤蔓不再只是简单的揉捏，几根变异成嘴巴一样的可以张合的藤蔓狠狠含住了两颗茱萸。  
“啊——嗯…”当湿软如舌头般的触手将他的乳头卷起来时邓伦发出了第一声微弱呻吟。连续的舔弄，使劲的吸食——邓伦像是面对饥饿婴儿却无法产出母乳的母亲——开始的不适很快被酥麻感代替。胸前两片雪白饱满的软肉被几根藤蔓大力的揉捏成各种形状，邓伦被折腾的难受，不经哀求到：“轻…轻…一点…”  
红肿的乳头沾满了透明的藤蔓分泌物，像两颗刚从水果罐头里捞出来的樱桃。在快感的侵袭下，邓伦半勃了——植物当然也注意到了这一点，隔着裤子描摹了起来。  
藤蔓上的粘液在邓伦浅色的裤子上留下了色情的水迹后顺着裤腰钻了进去。它们不顾邓伦躲闪的扭动，拽下了他的裤子，径直伸到了后庭口，反复刺探着浅浅的插入。邓伦本能的夹紧了腿，但立刻就有藤蔓缠上脚腕直接将双腿分开。  
后穴习惯了男人的操弄，没试几下后有儿臂粗的分支就就着自带的粘液挤了进去。一开始还试探的在入口浅浅的进进出出，后来发现这具身体居然还有些讨好的意味，软嫩的穴肉不顾主人的意志，每次都会绞住分支的稍端，像是挽留也像是邀请，于是只试探十几下后藤蔓便干脆直接长驱直入捣了进去。  
分支自己分泌的黏液将整条后穴搅得湿漉漉，每次抽插都能带出些许粉色的嫩肉，藤蔓在里面粗暴的搅动着发出色情的水声，时不时会从邓伦的敏感点摩擦过引得阵阵轻颤。随着抽插速度的加快，即使紧紧抿着嘴也拦不住渐渐溢出的呻吟。他的身体早就在性爱中被开发的烂熟，他像一只草莓馅的雪媚娘，雪白柔软的臀肉被分开就能看见藏着的那口粉色肉穴正缓缓的淌着蜜汁。  
“呃啊…哈…呜——”藤蔓趁邓伦张嘴呻吟时伸入了他的口腔，卷住了邓伦的舌头将它拖了出来，然后缠绕舔弄仿佛是对待一个玩具，不少来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来流过胸膛。  
情欲味弥漫着整个房间，邓伦已经无暇思考，他如跌落进河中的花，随着波流浮浮沉沉，一波一波的快感涌来将他送入情欲的海洋。 “呜呜——呜…呜…”叠加的快感快把邓伦逼疯，但舌头被卷住的他此刻只能发出呜咽声。  
一声拔高的呜咽后，邓伦直接被插射了，挺立的阴茎抖动两下射出了一股白浊。高潮后的身体敏感异常，藤蔓却仍旧毫不留情的在邓伦体内搅动，邓伦下意识的想合拢腿，但腰部的藤蔓却将他的腰抬高了些，更加方便了藤蔓的肏弄。

浑噩中，邓伦抬眼看到了房间里那块黑板中正直直映出的自己——他的双腿正以最大的角度折成M型，后穴张张翕翕淫水泛滥——镜子里外，两个邓伦都正一脸茫然的打量着对方。侵犯还在继续，但已经开始变味了，看着黑板反光中的媾和，邓伦才知道原来自己居然还可以不分物种的浪荡成这样。  
羞耻心让邓伦扭着腰躲闪挣扎了起来，藤蔓肏干的强度渐渐变弱，就在邓伦不明所以的抬高腰试图将自己的那口粉穴从分支上抽出时，那本来圆润的梢端忽然分裂成须状，开始按揉起了整条肠壁。邓伦无法形容那种感觉，像是几根想要抻平他肉道里每一寸褶皱不断抠挖的手指，但又和男人的手指不同，它们滑腻，柔软无骨，肠肉包裹不住它们，每次缠上去都被滑开，一阵阵氤氲的空虚感从肉穴里升起，窜进尾椎蔓延进四肢。他的阴茎勃起的厉害，一直不停的吐着透明的淫液。他只能抿着嘴唇难耐的夹紧臀肉，试着自己缓解一下这磨人的骚痒。但这是徒劳的，他开始渴求什么东西的插入。  
似乎是感应到了邓伦的哀求，那些柔软的藤条又合并回了最初的粗大，这次邓伦没那么抗拒反倒希望它能快点动起来。  
感受着肉穴里的冲撞邓伦舒服的叹出了声，整张脸都染上了动人的媚意，春色从湿红的脸颊爬升到挑高的眼梢，一双还被束缚着的雪乳颤颤，姻红的乳头像是能滴出奶。

他的身体已经被完全打开，白脂般的皮肤泛着动情的潮红，似是一朵盛放的伊芙风琴，穴中抽插的那藤就是连接他与大地的花茎，向他输送着这身体所需的所有淫靡，供给着他滋润着他。这朵白中染粉的娇花被这层层叠的藤蔓遮掩，在这个无人的房间独自开的明媚皎艳。

邓伦潮吹了，像女人一样——精液混合着后穴射出的大量淫水以及藤蔓分泌的黏液顺着股缝全部流到了地上。高潮的余韵久久不散，肉穴失控的痉挛着，邓伦此时完全没有回过神来，脑中空白一片，睁着含泪的双眼瞪着天花板，浑身狼藉，大颗的汗水顺着人鱼线滑向隐秘处。他此时已经极度虚弱，瘫软在藤蔓上动弹不得。  
藤蔓并没有放过邓伦的打算，它吊起邓伦的双腿让它们呈完全打开的状态。这绿植此时摆弄起邓伦来如同摆弄一个被玩坏了不会抵抗的人偶。人偶乖乖的将私处展示出来，刚刚高潮过的后穴括约肌一张一合带动穴肉挤出了腔内各种混合在一起的体液，淋在粉色的媚肉上，一副任君品尝的淫乱模样 。

不知道多久过去了，邓伦自己都不知道已经高潮过多少回。“呜…不要了，放过…啊…放过我吧…”只能无力的看着自己被藤蔓随意摆弄。阴茎疲软的瘫在腹部，像是个装饰品。后穴被操到麻木，邓伦甚至连基本的控制肌肉收缩也做不到，感受着体内毫不留情撞击，他只能发出微弱的哀求。  
植物的动作忽然停了，猝不及防的大量的黏液从藤曼尖端喷射而出。  
邓伦抵抗不能，只得被迫受着。大股大股比体温略高的水浇过肉壁，冲刷着腺体，邓伦爽到眼前白光一片，身体诚实的做出了反应——大腿根带着腰腹不受控的抽搐着，一个上顶后，阴茎前端吐出了稀薄的精水。  
不明液体被灌进穴里，邓伦的小腹肉眼可见的开始鼓胀，射得心满意足的触手抖动几下后猛的抽离了体内。穴肉还沉浸在高潮中，紧紧的绞着侵入者，触手抽离的突然于是有些媚肉就被猝不及防的带出了体外，粉红的软肉暴露在空气中，邓伦的穴口开出了一朵水粼粼的粉红淫花。  
后穴被干的松软，穴口来不及闭合，里面的淫液顺着会阴淋满了下体。那些被带出体外的媚肉随着邓伦喘息慢慢缩回体内，屁眼夹紧，将淫液锁在了肚子里。  
触手的精液挤压着媚肉，却并不能起到鸡巴的效果，反而愈搔愈痒，邓伦有些难耐的扭了扭腰，而下一秒一个柔软的比乒乓球略小的物体忽然从触手尖端挤出，落在了邓伦的穴里。异物感让穴肉下意识的蠕动起来，试图将这球状物排出体外，但也不知是淫水太多还是这球本就沾满粘液，竟有向深处滑去的趋势。邓伦只能抬起上身，尝试让它自己滑出体外，就在这球渐渐下落至穴口时，那离开他身体的藤条忽然再一次猛地捅进了他的后穴。  
“呃…啊…”邓伦被这一冲撞激得向后仰去，身体伸展成漂亮的曲线。他现在的姿势完全就是坐在了触手上，要是现在束缚着他的粗藤松开，他的下场和古时候骑木驴的荡妇不会有太大区别。  
但淫藤并没给时间让邓伦担心，一个接一个的小球被排了进去。小球一个顶着一个往他甬道伸出挤去，邓伦在挣扎中渐渐明白了它在干什么——排卵。刚刚被灌得一肚子精水现在就像母亲羊水一样包裹着这一个个不大的小球。

他们被骗了。  
眼泪并不是植物们存活的必需品。想想也是，眼泪无非就是水、无机盐和蛋白质，也许还有点其他的什么成分构成的罢了，有能力空间跃迁的外星人还造不出几滴眼泪？  
他们的植物与地球的完全不同，这些活体植物的延续方式——是产卵。产卵就需要载体，之前被捉来的地球人估计都是被拿来看配适性了。  
而自己就是它最终选择的载体。

“别…别放了…哈”邓伦看着没有停下来意思的藤蔓有些慌张，不管它听不听的懂，哀求道，“我会被弄坏的。”  
又塞了几个之后藤蔓真的停下来了，似乎是怕卵滑落，堵在穴口没了动静。邓伦松了一口气，一直束缚着腿的藤须松开了，被折叠着的两条长腿终于可以伸展开来，酸麻无力的挂着，估计是折的太久，一阵针扎般的刺痛从脚尖泛起啦，淫液从穴口泄出顺着白皙的大腿根流了邓伦一腿，腿上被勒出的道道红痕彰显着淫藤的暴行。  
邓伦好不容易获得喘息思考的机会，正在想如何脱身却不想刚刚进入身体的卵开始有了动静。

也许是进入母体的舒适叹息，也许是获得寄主的兴奋激动，总之这些卵忽然亢奋的颤动了起来。像是调至最高档位的跳蛋，连带着体内的淫液都震荡了起来，整条肉道都被刺激的酥麻，邓伦爽到连叫都叫不出来仰着脖子眼泪直流，似乎脊椎都是软的只能死死抓着绿植不敢放手。

真的要被操坏了…邓伦此时头脑只剩一片空白，恍惚间他忽然想到了以前演过的旭凤。  
他记得当时自己穿着旭凤的衣服骑坐在一个男人的鸡巴上，男人狂热的喜欢着旭凤这个角色，一边顶弄着他一边说着让他怀孕的荤话。  
鸟儿产卵都是这样的吗？他意识模糊的想着。  
又一次潮喷后，堵在他穴口的那根绿腾忽地撤走了。绿植的淫液和着他的淫水一下子喷溅出来，那一颗颗活卵也顺着淫道滑落啪嗒啪嗒的坠落在地，透明的卵壳内是乱动的幼苗，刚刚就是他们在肏弄着邓伦。  
怎么会有这种孩子肏着妈妈还把妈妈干喷水的秽事呢。邓伦臊红了一张脸，只想这一切快点结束，让他离开这个房间。  
但感受到体内还有一处在隐隐震颤，邓伦明白还有一个没掏出来。可他现在真的已经被奸到浑身脱力了，腰身连着下体和双腿都软绵绵的一下不想动弹。但似乎这次这株淫藤没有帮他的打算，它松开了束缚着邓伦的枝蔓，邓伦没了支撑软软的躺倒在地，满身淫液双乳翘的老高，尻间的粉艳穴口一张一翕，再配合上他一手护着肚子的姿态，现在的邓伦倒真像一个被强奸到受孕的年轻母亲。

伏在地上喘了一会，邓伦稍微回复了一点力气，他伸手向自己湿漉漉的后穴摸去。入口已经被肏的泥泞松软，轻易就能探入两指，一伸进去温热滑腻的肠肉就绕了上来似乎在委委屈屈的诉说刚刚被操奸的多么辛苦，邓伦抿着嘴感受着手指探入的深度和那颗震卵的距离。太深了，手指的话根本够不到。  
邓伦只好支起上半身，希望它能自己向下滑落。果然，随着他渐渐坐起那颗球开始有了下坠的感觉，挟着更深处的温热肠液缓缓向穴口滚动而去。这一次邓伦被他的孩子温柔的对待了，温和的振动幅度加上足够的润滑，那颗渐渐滑落的卵抻开了肉穴的每一处褶皱，不是暴力的直接高潮，而是隐隐约约的带着邓伦攀到快感云端。邓伦本就意识有些浑噩，现在更是爽的无意识蜷起了脚趾，腿根微微抽动了起来，身体愈发绵软。支起上身的半条手臂已经有些不支得开始打颤，邓伦整个人从身体到精神都摇摇欲坠了起来。

渐渐的那一团终于坠到指尖可以触碰到的地方，当他费力的将那一团抠出体外时，邓伦彻底昏死过去了。


End file.
